


6 Days of Surprises (Jack Thompson)

by Fanfic_For_Readers



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_For_Readers/pseuds/Fanfic_For_Readers
Summary: Jacks biggest secret is revealed, leading to a domino effect…
Relationships: Jack Thompson/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading... I hope you enjoy! :)

“Jack, darling.” a small voice travelled through the quiet air of the SSR, it was lunchtime and most of the office was cleared out. Peggy, Daniel and Jack were the only ones left. The three of them look up quickly to find a small lady standing at the doorway,

“I know I said I wouldn’t come in but I also knew you wouldn’t be getting lunch today so I decided to bring something in for you,” she stated while walking towards Jacks office, she looked up hopefully at him, he just sighed,

“Thank you, but how did you get in here Rose is off today,” he questioned, Peggy and Daniel looked at eachother and back to the pair in confusion,

“Oh I just explained to the ladies downstairs and they let me in,” she said cheerily giving him a look which Peggy and Daniel couldn’t see due to her back facing them.

“Why didn’t you just phone me? I could’ve come home and eaten.”

“I know, but I know you would’ve put it off until I told you I was bringing it in like every day so instead I decided to skip the whole calling part and bring it to you.” Jack looks away from Y/N to find two sets of eyes staring at them in even more confusion than before. Jack sighed once again,

“Carter, Sousa. This is Y/N - my fiancee.” Peggy’s mouth widened in shock, while Daniels eyes just shook back and forth between the couple. Y/N decided to take matters into her own hands and moved forwards holding out her hand for them to shake,

“It’s so nice to finally meet you, Jack has told me about the two of you before.” they look at Jack in surprise who looked at them in a way that said ‘don’t say a thing’. After the introduction, Y/N walked back over to Jack and spoke once again,

“I hope you have a good day I’ll see you later.” she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before walking out of the SSR waving at Peggy and Daniel. The pair looked round to Jack who just put up his hand and said,

“Don’t ask.” the agents laughed,

“Who knew you were a softy!”

“Sousa!”


	2. Day Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading... I hope you enjoy! :)

The next day Y/N turned up again, but Jack was out on a case. Peggy and Daniel were doing some paperwork, as well as, a couple of other agents who were very confused by the small women walking in. She had gone into Jacks office and placed a small bag onto his desk, quickly turning ready to leave but let out a surprised gasp when she saw Peggy in the doorway,

“Oh, Miss Carter I didn’t hear you behind me.” Peggy smiled at Y/N.

“I’m so sorry, and call me Peggy - Miss Carter is way too formal.” Y/N nodded at Peggy’s request,

“Y/N may I ask you why you are here again?” nodding again Y/N spoke,

“Of course it must be a surprise for me to suddenly turn up out of the blue once again, well my Jack has been forgetting to eat while he’s at work so instead of making him keep promises he will never keep I’ve decided to force him instead!” the cheery woman stated, Peggy laughed at the juxtaposition between what the woman was saying to how she said it.

“You’d be the only woman to ever be able to force Agent Thompson to do anything.” Y/N smiled at the statement,

“Jack can be a handful at times but he’s gotten much better than when we were first together.” Peggy’s reply was never allowed to come into fruition when a voice cut in from behind her,

“You’re here again.” the blunt statement had come from a bewildering Jack,

“Oh, how perspective of you Jack, what a good agent you are!” the sarcasm dripped out of her mouth before she could stop it, in turn, Jack looked furious but Y/N knew he was just trying to cover up his embarrassment. She had done it enough times Jack should’ve seen it coming. Peggy stood unsure on what to do, Y/N turned to her,

“Well, Peggy it was lovely talking to you!” Peggy could only smile before watching Y/N lean up on her tiptoes and press a kiss onto Jacks’s cheek saying,

“I’ll see you later.” and walking out of the SSR with a smirk on her face.

“Well, that was unexpected,” Peggy stated before leaving Jacks office.


	3. Day Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading... I hope you enjoy! :)

Jack was mildly annoyed, a case had gone sideways and he was sulking in his office, nursing a glass of scotch. All of the agents had decided to stay out of his way due to his bad mood. So when Peggy spotted Y/N walking through the doors she had to stop her,

“Hello Y/N!” she spoke, Y/N turned to her smiling,

“Good afternoon Peggy seems like everyone’s here today - rather strange for lunchtime.”

“Uh, yes, we all have a lot of work to get on with today.” Peggy managed to come up with a lie pretty quickly, Y/N caught on but decided to ignore it.

“Oh, if I had known I would’ve brought some more lunch in for everyone to pick at!” Peggy smiled at Y/N’s caring nature,

“Oh that’s quite alright we’ll get something, later on, we’d rather get the work done now.” Y/N laughed,

“I know how Jack is when he’s on a case, he never has time for much else - which reminds me why I’m here - give me a second to drop this off in his office and I’ll be back.” Peggy had to think quickly, she couldn’t let Y/N be the receiver of Jack’s foul mood.

“Uh Y/N dear,” she called, Y/N turned back around to face Peggy,

“Yes?”

“Uh we had a case today, or rather Jack did an-” she got cut off by Y/N,

“Is in a bad mood because it didn’t go to plan?” Peggy nodded,

“yeah, I know. He phoned me earlier. Thank you for warning me though!” Peggy was slightly shocked that Jack had even told her,

“Of course, good luck,” she said watching Y/N cross the room and open Jacks office door. Peggy saw a few agents looking at her with confused faces, she just ignored them going back to her desk.

Inside the office, Jack looked up at the door opening ready to send the person out only to stop himself when he saw Y/N, she closed the door behind herself.

“How are you feeling?” she asked turning herself back towards him, he just sighed in response looking back down towards his 3rd glass of the day. Y/N walked over to him, setting his lunch onto his desk,

“Well it seems your bad mood has got them doing paperwork for once so I wouldn’t change that,” she spoke softly, he chuckled at her observation,

“Well anyway, there’s your lunch please eat it darling. Oh and that’s your last glass for the day!” she picked up the bottle of scotch putting it back into the cupboard. When she turned back she found Jack focusing his attention onto her, his eyes pleaded at her with a look of desperation. All the man really needs was a hug, even if he didn’t say so Y/N had seen that look enough times to know - she walked over to him, placing herself onto his lap and laid her hands delicately around his middle, Jack quickly reciprocated. They stayed like that for a while until a knock sounded on the door. Jack knew the only person ballsy enough to do as such was Carter so he let her in, what the couple wasn’t expecting was for Peggy to let out a surprised gasp and drop the papers she was holding,

“Carter,” Jack said, Peggy went red and began to stutter,

“I’m ever so sorry, I just need a signature on this case I was filing.” Jack put his arm out still not fully letting go of Y/N - who was smiling at a flustered Peggy. Walking forwards and passing Jack the file Peggy tried to look anywhere but at the couple. He passed them back after signing them, Peggy scurried out of the office closing the door after herself. Y/N giggled quietly,

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Carter that flustered before,” Jack spoke, the observation made Y/N giggle even more.

“Well, I better let you get on with some work, my darling.” Y/N said getting off of a pouting Jacks lap,

“Oh, don’t give me that look, Jack! You’ll see me at home after work.” he just nodded, Y/N pressed a kiss onto his cheek, and picked up her handbag before walking out of his office. Looking around she found Peggy and Daniel talking quietly,

“I’m off now, ignore Jack if he tries to tease you Peggy!” the small woman giggled while walking away from the pair waving at them. Only then did they hear it,

“Carter!”


	4. Day Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading... I hope you enjoy! :)

Peggy wasn’t ready for work today, the teasing Jack put her through the day before caused her a lot of embarrassment. Peggy walked into the dinner sitting at a booth pulling her newspaper open, blocking out the sounds from around her. Usually, the sound of the bell ringing wouldn’t be a distraction but when it was accompanied by a familiar voice she quickly looked over the top of her paper,

“Hello, Angie! How are you this morning?” the voice chirped, Peggy sighed. Y/N and Jack were standing at the bar talking to Angie. Peggy put the newspaper up to cover her face once more, successfully dodging the couple who took the booth behind her. Angie came up to her,

“Well then English, what are you having?” Peggy looked up,

“I’ll have my normal please,” she whispered, luckily the couple were too immersed into their own conversation to care for anyone else. Angie gave her a strange look before leaving to put in her order. After a short while Peggy’s food was placed in front of her, after thanking Angie she ate quickly. 

Getting up to leave, Y/N saw her and called out,

“Peggy!” turning Peggy put a smile onto her face,

“Hello Y/N, Agent Thompson.” Y/N was smiling while Jack was smirking.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t see you!” Y/N spoke.

“I usually have my nose in the newspaper while here.” Peggy lied, Y/N nodded at her. Angie came over to the couple’s table to clear their plates,

“Thank you, Angie. We’ll have the bill when you’re ready.” Y/N spoke smiling at the young woman,

“You know Angie?” Peggy asked - the couple smiled.

“Turns out Angie is Y/N’s cousin.” Jack laughed, Peggy smiled at the revelation,

“It’s a small world, Thompson.”

“It sure is Agent Carter,” Jack responded the smirk back on his face.

“Well, I best be going I have plenty of paperwork to complete.” the couple waved at her retreating form. She sighed once outside, speaking to herself,

“God, it’s going to be a long day!”


	5. Day Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading... I hope you enjoy! :)

Y/N walked along the busy pavement, only stopping when she heard her name being called, turning she found two familiar faces smiling at her,

“Oh! Angie, Peggy! Day off?” she spoke - the pair nodded,

“Yeah, we decided to explore a bit give Peggy a bit more knowledge on the area,” Angie said in excitement,

“Would you like to join us?” Peggy asked Y/N looked around before answering,

“I, uh, I can’t today ladies maybe another time. I have somewhere to be tod-” she was cut off by a masculine voice,

“L/N, we need to get going.” the man standing behind her was well built and had a strong voice but what caught Peggy’s eye was the gun holster - a make only for an FBI agent. Looking back towards Y/N who began to talk to them again,

“Well that’s my cue, I’ll see you, ladies, soon.”

“Well, that was strange,” Angie stated, Peggy nodded in agreement before being startled by the gasp Angie let out,

“You don’t think shes going behind Jack’s back with that man, do you?”

“I don’t know Angie but I would like to.” she turned to the other woman, “How do you feel like doing some detective work with me?” Angie smiled excitedly,

“That would be fun!”

The pair walked around the city trying to find clues as to what could be happening, soon they decided to take a break and get something to eat from a diner they came across.

“Say, Peggy, you don’t think the thing she’s not telling us is also something she’s not telling Jack?” Angie spoke worried (the pair had since agreed that Y/N wasn’t cheating on Jack), Peggy thought for a moment,

“I don’t think so, I’m sure they’re too far into their relationships to keep secrets as big as this from eachother, she can get into the SSR without question I’m sure he knows.” then it hit her, “We need to question Jack on what he knows, maybe guilt-trip him into telling us?” Angie agreed.

That was where they ended up. The SSR office was quiet today not much was going on, when the women arrived they got a few looks but they brushed them off knocking on the chief’s door.

“Come in.” sounded from inside, Jack was doing some paperwork his eyes only rose when he heard Peggy’s voice,

“We need to talk to you.” Jack rose his eyebrows,

“What about? And why is Angie here?” the ladies looked at eachother before Angie answered,

“We saw Y/N today and she got into a car with some really tall guy who was wearing sunglasses even though its the end of October.” Jack smiled,

“And you’re sure that was Y/N?” he questioned, the ladies nodded.

“There was another thing I noticed, the man in question had a gun holster - one specifically made for the FBI.” Jack smiled again,

“So what do you want me to answer?” he asked, Peggy sighed.

“Is Y/N an agent?” she asked,

“Peggy you’re too smart for your own good,” Jack stated, not answering her question directly, Angie was shocked by the revelation,

“How?” she asked no one in particular, Jack looked at her eyebrows raised once again.

“She doesn’t even carry a gun?” she spoke again, Jack smiled at this,

“Oh she does, you just can’t see it.” he went back to his work, “will that be all, ladies?” the pair nodded and got up out of their seats quiet from what they had just heard.

Once the pair had left Jack dialled the phone,

“Hello, Agent L/N.” her soft voice came through the phone,

“Peggy figured it out,” Jack spoke chuckling, Y/N laughed,

“It took longer then I thought it would.” Jack agreed,

“Be ready for the millions of questions from Angie, I’m sure she’ll get over the shock soon enough.” Y/n giggled, another voice came from her end,

“You better get on with your work L/N and not talking to your fiancee again.” she sighed,

“I’ve gotta go, Jack, I’ll see you later.”

“See you later, sunshine.”


	6. Day Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading... I hope you enjoy! :)

Angie had lived up to Jacks words - the next day she had phoned Y/N up and spouted question after question at the woman. Jack was listening to Y/N’s end of the conversation while pretending to read the newspaper. It was Saturday which meant the couple didn’t have to go to work, instead, they had plans to spend the day together. Jack waited patiently for Y/N to finish talking to her cousin,

“How is she so full of energy in the morning?” he asked, causing Y/N to laugh before sitting down at the table next to him,

“She’s probably already drunk 3 cups of coffee this morning to get herself through the morning rush at the diner.” Jack nodded in agreement, smiling at his fiancee with adoration. Y/N blushed when she noticed, even after all these years together he still had the same effect on her.

“Jack, darling, please stop!” she asked softly, Jack smiled even more and leaned forwards capturing her lips with his own. After they pulled away Y/N giggled before standing up and saying,

“We need to get going if we want to get a good seat.” Jack set down his newspaper and stood up to get his shoes and jacket on, Y/N went into their bedroom to find a suitable pair of heels to wear.

The couple arrived at the cinema, brought their tickets and some snacks before finding their seats. After the film, the couple walked to the diner greeting Angie and sitting in a booth, soon she came over and took their order with a big smile on her face.

“What’s got you so happy today, Angie?” Y/N questioned,

“Well considering I just found out you can have a garter as a gun holster I’m pretty happy.” the couple laughed at the young woman. Angie walked off to put in their order. Suddenly a loud bang came from the doors, Y/N and Jack looked round to find three odd-looking men pointing their guns around the diner threateningly, the couple looked back towards each other and nodded before standing up guns pointed,

“Get down!” they shout, this caused the three men to laugh before one of them says,

“Three against 1 and a half men, you lose!” that’s when all hell broke loose, the civilians in the diner found hiding places as did the couple, after a few moments of bullets spraying through the air the men stopped to reload their guns, Y/N took this time as an opportunity and sent bullets at them hitting two in the shoulder and one in the neck knocking him down dead. She shouted at Angie to call the cops (Angie knew this meant call Peggy), the men started to shoot again. After a few moments, one of their guns got jammed, Y/N noticed and ran at him knocking him down and out with her fists, leaving the final man who had noticed he was by himself and pushed his gun around towards Y/N’s head but she was to fast. Soon enough she was behind him - she kicked in the back of his legs, making him drop his gun in the process, she grabbed the gun pushing it against his throat choking him until he passed out. She stepped off him looking up to find Peggy and Daniel looking at her in pure shock.

“I knew you were an agent but I wasn’t expecting that!” Peggy stated,

“Trained by some dangerous people, Peggy, I know all the tricks in the book.”


End file.
